Crazy For Feeling
by herbsandlemons
Summary: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. So what happened after the end of the movie? I think Proteus got gipped and that Marina is a wench.
1. Part One

**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

Proteus-29/OC(Rosa-25)

Sinbad-28/Marina-27

Kale-34/Ayn-26(pronounced Ann)

**Author's Note: **I would like to apologize for any typos that will occur in this story. I use a writing program called Dragon NaturallySpeaking 9, and I don't quite catch all of the mess ups. It's not quite perfect yet, I've only had it for about a week. If you do see a misprint. Please tell me so I can fix it. I don't have a beta, but I reread it every once in awhile, and whenever I do I correct the mistakes and repost it.

**Crazy For Feeling**

**Part One**

"_Love me or hate me, but spare me your indifference." -Libbie Fudim_

Proteus sighed, had it really been a year? As he stared up at the rising sun, he smiled. He had begun to watch each of its risings and settings. Shortly after Marina had left. It seemed to help him relax. Just to enjoy nature, for these few minutes a day. Proteus admitted he still missed her, but it didn't hurt so much anymore. Because he let her leave, with Sinbad, the Council, and his father, were scrambling to find another 'suitable' wife for him.

Over the past eight months, more than thirty women had been paraded in front of him. Every one of them had been stuck up, corrupt for money, spoiled, and had only wanted to marry him for the power he would give them as future queen. It made him feel dirty to even talk to them.

He had met one woman, who he considered a good match. She was a good person, but already in love with another man. Her parents had forced her to come against her wishes. And just like with Marina, he hadn't had the heart. He sent her home to marry who she wished.

This particular morning, he was to go down to the docks to greet his newest potential bride. The Council was pressuring his father and so him to make a choice, and soon. Or he wouldn't get one.

Proteus sighed again, shaking his head and began to make his way to the docks. With his customary three-ring guard.

He knew little of the woman, only that her name was Rosa and that she came from a 'slightly' humble background. She was also older than the others, because, as his father repeatedly reminded him that he was running out of options. He had been informed that she was very intelligent, which he preferred in his women.

His first impression of Rosa, was of confusion. He didn't recognize her, as female at first. She wore no jewelry, or ornamentation of any kind. She was wearing not a dress, but tight dark pants and a loosefitting green sailor's button-up shirt. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head, revealing wide almond shaped green eyes, and warm honey colored skin.

As he got closer he noticed the expression on her face was one of complete emotionlessness, like she could careless if she was made queen and would actually rather leave and stay. Green eyes were a rather unusual color, not very common anywhere. Which he supposed along with her intelligence and family status were what had got her chosen.

Those eyes were sharp and clear and seemed to cut through him, right to his soul. Her eyes softened the moment and held sadness, as she studied him intently. Seemingly, she found whatever it was she was looking for, because she smiled slightly and inclined her head in a gesture of respect.

"Prince of Syracuse, I am pleased to meet you." Her voice was soft and held a melody-like quality. She held out her hand as custom, and he bowed over it, kissing her hand lightly. Her hands were not delicate like he was used to, instead they were slightly rough as if she worked hard, most her life. But had been taking very good care of her hands.

When he raised his head, he noticed the barest flicker of pain cross her face.

"Have I done something to offend you?" His head tilted questioningly. Why would she react that way?

Rosa suddenly became nervous, clasping her hands in front of her and looking down. She shook her head gently.

"It's not your fault... I just, I just don't like to be touched. I'm sorry sire, but it is a fault of mine not yours."

"Please, you do not have to call me sire. My name is Proteus." She looked up at him, her eyes smiling for the first time. They took on a sparkling quality, and he realized she was actually very attractive, though she hid it well.

The guards began unloading her luggage off the ship, and so they made their way towards her new quarters.

Prodeus was intrigued all the women he'd previously met were either radiating sex appeal or acted like giggling ditz's that hung on onto his every word. This woman was calm and shy, but at the same time she did radiate a sort of confidence and intelligence about herself. And he found it strangely attractive.

"I'm making a tour of the Syracuse tomorrow. Would you like to join me?" He said this just as they reached her door, the guards quickly set her things down in a room and moved a polite distance away.

Rosa looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. She was not much shorter in height than himself. He appreciated not having to crane his neck to look at a woman who was standing right in front of him.

"And I'm assuming that all the other women went on this tour as well?" Her voice sounded amused. While Proteus floundered a moment.

"Well... Yes, but..." She nodded slightly, her lips curving into a small smile.

"When is dinner?" She waited while Proteus got ahold of himself.

"It is at 6:30 p.m." She nodded again smiling brightly.

"Alright, I will see you then... Proteus." She walked to her room tilted her head slightly, winked and closed the door behind her.

-----o0o-----

Rosa sighed as she closed the door, he was better looking than she thought. And he had kind eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being married to him, she might even learn to love him. Because she was never going back to her father. She shivered. He'd been all too happy to shove her into the guards arms after finding out she was a potential wife for the Prince of Syracuse. But first he had told her that if she messed this up, he would kill her. She had little doubt he would, she still had the bruises on her arm to prove he was capable of violence.

She turned towards the room, and was amazed at how beautiful it was. It was decorated with cherrywood furniture, and in shades of blue cloth. With intricately decorated rugs covering the hard, gray stone floors. The bathroom was equally impressive, over half the size of the main bedroom. It was done with marble and alabaster was silver fixtures. The tub was big enough for six people.

I jumped almost a foot in the air, when a woman walked in, suddenly.

"I didn't mean to start ye' Miss, but I'm ye maid miss and I should be liken to get me work done." I relaxed and nodded. She went back into the bedroom and I followed her.

"Shall I help you unpack, Miss?" I nodded gratefully.

"Yes, please, thank you... What is your name?" The smaller red haired woman looked down at her feet shyly, nervously.

"It's Ayn, Miss." She whispered quietly, still looking at her feet. Quickly she moved toward the closet and began packing away my clothes." After a few minutes, she stopped.

"Dresses? Where are your dresses, Miss?"

"I don't wear dresses..." Her eyes when impossibly wide.

"Oh dear. I'll have to order seemed to us to make the new mistress some proper dresses and attire. In the meantime ye can use these." She moved to another part of the closet and open the doors, revealing multitudes of dresses all in different colors, patterns, materials, and styles.

Slowly, I walked towards the closet, entranced. I'd never worn anything remotely like that actually. I never really wanted to be pretty after 'he' left. She shook her head, don't think about him she admonished herself. My head snapped up when Ayn began to speak again.

"I'll have the seamstress here by two o'clock. Once she has your measurements, I'll be here at four sharp, to help you dress."

Over the next couple hours, there is nothing to do really. I explored my room, read for a while. And wrote a letter to my nanny at home. At noon, a light lunch was served. Shortly after the seamstress arrived, and measured everything from my bust size, to the circumference of my ankles.

Afterwards I took a short nap, until Ayn arrived and drew my bath. She helped me undress, and aside from her small gasp. She made no mention of my bruises. She helped me wash my hair and applied a slauve to the bruises, to help them heal she had explained. Once I had dried off, she helped me put on a simple but elegant green dress that brought out the color of my eyes.

We moved to the large cherryoak dresser in my room. Where Ayn applied makeup, brushed out and styled my hair, pulling it back from my face but keeping it long with white carnation clasp in the back. I'd only been ready in a few moments when a knock came at the door.

I stood as Ayn went to open the door. It was Proteus. I made my way over and took his offered hand, hesitating only slightly.

I felt a jolt go up my arm as he smiled at me. His eyes were twinkling merrily. He looked very handsome in his clothing.

"You look very beautiful," I couldn't hold back a blush. The last man to call me beautiful, had been my brother, but that was long time ago.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "Syracuse is very beautiful. I'm still rather in awe of it." Proteus nodded, still smiling.

"I've lived in Syracuse, all my life, and I am still in awe of it." He began to lead me down towards the Great Hall.

"I've always loved nature, but the architecture here is so unique. I've never seen anything quite like it." We talked all the way to the table discussing architecture of the various cities. When we reached the table, Proteus offered me a chair. Which I accepted with a small smile and a quiet 'thank you'. You pack a the usual greetings were exchanged names, pleasantries.

Introductions were made, and later in the evening...

"I just find it hard to believe that a woman your age is not yet married or at least betrothed." Proteus's father, King Dymus commented.

"Actually sire, I have had several fiancés."

"Really?"

"Yes, they were all arranged and well, most men don't appreciate intelligence in their women. And as I have a level 16 education..." Everyone began to whisper excitedly.

"Impressive, for a young woman your age."

"Yes, thank you. Anyway my "fiancés," Rosa frowned slightly. "They did not like the fact that I was smarter than they were and had an opinion of my own. And then there's the fact that I don't believe you should marry anyone you don't love. And needless to say I didn't much like any of my suitors."

Dymus's second wife, Proteus's stepmother asked, "So you've ever been in love? Not once? That's a shame..." Rosa shook her head gently a sad smile coming over her face.

"I was in love, once. When I was fifteen, so much so that I thought I would die. But, just like the old story goes, he fell in love with someone else and disappeared eleven years ago. I haven't seen him since." She thought of him again, his eyes, his hair, his voice. Rosa had believed she was over him, but her heart just refused to heal, to let go. It had never gotten closure, he never actually told her 'I don't love you'. In her head she knew he didn't love her, but Rosa's heart wouldn't give up that last thin string of hope.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur, which she didn't come out of until Proteus offered to escort her back to her quarters.

"You still love him." It was more a statement of fact than a question. Rosa sighed, and stopped to face Proteus.

"In my mind, I know I don't love him anymore, at least, I'm not in love with him. But there's still a string, it's thin and brittle, but it attaches my heart to his. I just...," She hesitated. Her words caught in her throat.

"...he never told me that he didn't love me. It's hanging on, just barely. It's not that... I want to love him anymore. I can't help it." The silence stretched between them until Proteus nodded, his face carefully blank and turned to continue towards her quarters. After another moment of tense silence, he said,

"I know how you feel..." Rosa glanced at his face and the expression on it was one she recognized well. He did understand...

When they reached her rooms. They said a quiet goodnight each other before Rosa close the door. Undressed quickly, with Ayn's help and went to bed. The first night in more than ten years Rosa dreamt not of Sinbad, her brother, the man that she had loved, but of peaceful things.


	2. Part Two

**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

Proteus-29/OC(Rosa-25)

Sinbad-28/Marina-27

Kale-34/Ayn-26(Pronounced Ann)

**Crazy For Feeling**

**Part Two**

_Contentment; Found in wanting what you have, not having what you want._

The next day Proteus took her on a tour of the city. They explored the entire city together had discussed every subject from subjects about the original architecture to local cuisine, and politics. It was nearing dark, and they were on their way back to the castle, when we passed a local party gathering outside, under a large tent. They had music and dancing and were generally having a good time. Rosa excited for the first time since her arrival, stopped the carriage. Grabbing on to Proteus' hand and dragged him towards the tent, saying excitedly,

"Let's dance! I haven't gotten to in ages!" Laughing like a small child, she pulled them onto the dance floor. They danced together through several upbeat songs her good mood was infectious and soon Proteus was laughing happily right along with her.

When a slow song started, Proteus pulled her closer into a waltz without thinking. His face was flushed and his eyes were laughing merrily. Rose's stomach began to flutter with butterflies, a strange tingle starting between her legs. She was breathless, the entire dance.

When the song ended Proteus head tilted down, and his lips brushed hers gently. Her breathing hitched momentarily. He pulled away slightly, and Rosa bit her bottom lip. Proteus's arm moved around her waist, surprised, she stiffened.

Afraid he had offended her, he started to move away. She stopped him by holding him still against her.

"Its okay. You just surprised me... I don't mind." The next song started another slow, romantic melody. And hesitatingly, still amazed at her forwardness of the move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. They stood there, swaying in place not really dancing just enjoying the comfort that holding each other brought. Her fingers began to thread gently through his long hair. Proteus leaned into the touch, resting his for had against hers.

"My father says as I should cut it." The older man said quietly.

"Why? I like long hair on man." He smiled gently at her comment.

"Truly?" Rosa nodded, blushing.

"I always thought it was kind of... sexy." She turned her head away, embarrassed. Proteus's hand cupped her chin, encouraging her to look at him. They locked eyes for several long moments, those intense dark blue eyes of his boring into her.

-----o0o-----

The moment was broken when a new song started, very loud and upbeat. Proteus's larger hand slid into hers, and he led her back to the carriage. After telling the driver to take them home, he pulled Rosa into his arms her head resting on her shoulder. Unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn. She snuggled into his body, comfortably. Within minutes, despite the bumpy road she sound was asleep.

Proteus looked down at her amazed that she could look so child-like curled in his arms. They had discussed many things that day and Proteus now knew that they had very much in common from similar interests, to their views on political policies. Rosa was a very strong minded woman, very much set in her ideals. About how the world should work. And she had several very good ideas when it came to helping the poor, the old and mentally handicapped. She even had a sound idea for children who had been orphaned, or women whose husbands had died or left them; while pregnant, or with children to support.

And she gave these ideas to him freely without asking for credit or seemingly wanting anything in return. The subject of children had, in fact been brought up by Proteus. Most of the previous 'potentials' hadn't wanted anything to do with children. Besides the "obligatory" heir they would have to bare him. Because his mother had died when he was very young. Proteus had always wished he'd had brothers or sisters. And that longing carried over into his adult life, causing him to want a large family. So, marrying a woman who didn't like children was something he did not want to do.

When he'd brought up the subject, Rosa had looked thoughtful for several moments before smiling to herself, and saying, 'I'm not sure. I like children, I used to babysit for our neighbors a lot when I was younger. But there are times, mostly, while I was babysitting when I was absolutely sure that I didn't want any children at all. And I was sure I was never going to breed. And then...' sweetest looking smile come over her face then. And when she looked at him, and almost had taken his breath away. 'There are times you want as many children is physically possible, at least eight or nine.' She had laughed at his stunned look. Then a slightly impish look had come over her face.

"What's wrong? Not up to the job?" She then looked horrified at what she'd said and had blushed right down to the roots of her hair.

Proteus came out of his musing for a moment to watch Rosa sleep. He pushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face. She whimpered slightly in her sleep but leaned into the touch.

Proteus frowned, her reactions to him puzzled him. At first, she would resist being touched, but once he had, she melted. On the one hand it seemed she hated to be touched, and on the other she needed it more than anything in the world. But whether someone had abused her physically or more Proteus was unsure.

It hadn't yet been two days and already he felt incredibly... attached to this woman. In the emotional sense of the word. Though physically as well, she made him ache, Proteus didn't think he even had wanted Marina as badly as he wanted this woman physically.

Just thinking about it got him aroused. And the fact that Rosa's warm body was now pressed against his didn't help one bit. He shifted uncomfortably trying to get some room. Unfortunately, this made Rosa not want to lose her heat source/pillow her hands grasped at his chest, trying to pull him back or pull herself closer.

Her hands pressed into his chest, moving across it with gentle ease. Panicking slightly, Proteus looked to make sure she was actually asleep. She was. This was highly unorthodox getting turned on by a sleeping woman. But his body, which hadn't had attention of the physical sort in over three years. Seemed to think it would take what it could get.

His heart rate sped up, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Rosa was unconsciously molesting him, he wouldn't have minded had she been awake to realize what she was doing. Gently, his heart beating in his ears he pulled her into his lap and physically held her hands still. Rosa immediately buried her face in the hollow of his throat, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her chest to his. She made a sound that very much sounded like a moan.

The carriage pulled to a stop, and he realized that they'd reached home. He put a hand to her face, carefully trying to wake her, she barely stirred. He took several moments to try and get hold of his mutiness body. He then lifted at her and started to make his way back to the castle.

He he almost lost his footing at the stab of arousal that went through him when she purred and nuzzled his neck. His neck had always been extremely sensitive. When Proteus finally reached her quarters, he stood there, unsure of whether to wake her or put her to bed himself. In his current state, he wasn't sure he trusted himself. And so rocked her slightly until she woke.

He set her down on her own feet, when she yawned. She stretched her body slightly her back arching her eyes closed. Proteus swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Rosa, I..." She turned to look at him her hair still messy from sleep in her eyes slightly heavy-lidded. Proteus inwardly groaned. He leaned down, and caught her lips and another kiss. And this time it was not chaste.

-----o0o-----

His expression changed, suddenly, his eyes became darker, and then he leaned forward his mouth covered hers.

Quickly, but gently, his tongue slid across the Rosa's bottom lip silently asking for entrance. Never having kissed another man this way before, she hesitated before it opening her mouth for him.

Once again, she was kissing him, and the same feeling she had had the first time was back full force. His tongue explored and gently, carefully and quite thoroughly with patience.

He guided the younger woman to follow his movements. He was leaning forward so that their chests pressed together, but nothing else.

If he continued to kiss her that way, her legs wasn't not hold out. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Proteus?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Goodnight." Proteus said quietly, and he left.

Rosa watched as he strided it down the hall turned the corner and disappear. Confused at his actions, her fingers lifted to her lips, they were still tingling.

"Wow." Proteus was an amazing kisser. Rosa went into her room and changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed, exhausted. She picked up the small picture she had of her brother that was on her nightstand opened her drawer and set it gently inside.

"Please," She whispered to the night.

"Please help me forget. Forget what I feel. Forget what happened. And help me forgive, both of them. Goddess help me."

-----o0o-----

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Father! Are you awake?!" King Dymus shook his head as he set the book he was reading down at his bedside table. Slowly he stood putting on a robe and made his way towards the door. Before he reached it, Proteus burst in, he began pacing the room. Dymus had not seen Proteus like this in a long time, years in fact.

"Father, I decided... to have Rosa as my wife." Dymus heaved a huge sigh of relief usually, when he stormed in like this. He wanted to get rid of them. 'Them' being a potential bride.

"This is excellent, son. Great news indeed! I will send out all the invitations first thing in the morning." Abruptly, Proteus stopped pacing turning towards his father.

"No." King Dymus was baffled.

"What? Whyever not?" Proteus shook his head again, empathically.

"I don't want to force her. I want to make sure, this is what she wishes as well. I think... I feel... I'm falling in love with her.

"Son..." King Dymus pulled Proteus into his arms.

"I am very happy for you." He smiled, space. "Not many men get a second chance at real love, if you are, don't let this one get away." He let his son go stepped away. Smiling reassuringly the whole time.

"Whenever you're ready. In the meantime, I will cancel the oncoming bride's and inform the only the Council."

"Thank you, father."


	3. Part Three

**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

Proteus-29/OC(Rosa-25)

Sinbad-28/Marina-27

Kale-34/Ayn-26(Pronounced Ann)

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I've been very busy with school, and I just recently found it in a stack of my looseleaf-paper stories. You see, most of my stories are on paper, and I'm in the process of transferring all my stories from paper to my computer. The problem is, when I move it from the paper to the computer. I find all my mistakes and I make, and I have to fix them right then. It makes my writing much better, but it takes three times as long. And then most the time I'm not in the mood to dictate my stories onto my computer, which is why I've yet to post even a quarter of the stories I have. I know I have at least thirty (I lost count somewhere around twenty, but they won't be on anytime soon, sorry.

I have to admit though this is one of my better ones. Those two people who reviewed I would just like to tell you that you're the one that got me restarted dictating this chapter. I'd only had a few paragraphs done. When I was looking through my reviews, and I read yours and it inspired me to find this story and finished at least posting this chapter, and for that. Thank you so much. Good reviews really do keep a writer from giving up. Please don't stop.

**Crazy For Feeling**

**Part Three**

_"There comes a point when you just love someone. Not because they are good, or bad, or anything really. You just love them. That doesn't mean you'll be together forever. That doesn't mean you won't hurt each other. It just means you love them."_

It was now just over a two weeks later. Proteus and Rosa had jobs to do but they still managed to find time to spend together, talking or walking in the castle gardens. They had also kissed again once or twice, and Rosa was amazed to find she hadn't thought of Sinbad in these two weeks.

One night, just sixteen days after her arrival, Proteus had asked her to meet him in the gardens at sunset.

She was wearing a dress the color of sapphires, her hair was down with no ornamentation in it. She looked really good, if she did say so herself.

When Rosa reached the gardens Proteus was already there, sitting on a stone bench staring at his feet. He looked very nervous, which was unusual, because he always seemed very self-confident, to her. He was as usual impeccably dressed but tonight, his hair was loose and not in its customary ponytail.

He looked rather ethereal, his hair billowing around his head like a halo. Rosa hurried to sit beside him and couldn't resist brushing his hair away from his face. He looked up almost startled and smiled at her. The corner of his eyes crinkled slightly.

"Proteus..." He slid his hand to meet hers and held them both between their laps.

"I must ask you something, and I'm asking you as a man, not a prince. I love you, and I want to marry you for myself." Proteus looked her directly in the eye his blue eyes, very serious and completely sincere.

"Will you marry me?" He then pulled a ring from his pocket and showed it to me. It was simple in design, a plain silver band with a small teardrop emerald and two diamonds on each side, it was a very beautiful ring.

She looked at Proteus and tried to imagine her life without him, and she couldn't. She'd only known him two weeks and yet the thought of life without him made her chest ache. It was no longer about getting away from her father. Or even having been in love with her brother.

She loved Proteus. The feelings she got when he was near her... She couldn't explain it in words it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She was ready she wanted to marry him, have his children, grow old with him.

"Yes. Yes, I will." It is always gentle hands, he slipped a ring on her finger.

"I love you Proteus, I want to you to know that it's not because you're Prince but because you're you." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He stood pulling her with him. Slipping his hand under her chin, he leaned down and kissed Rosa soundly. A quiet moan escaped, and she threaded her hands through his long hair playing with it again.

When they broke apart for air she let out an almost giggle-like laugh.

"What is it?" Proteus frowned slightly down at her, but continued to smile.

"Your hair is prettier than mine..." Rosa said and then laughed at his slightly put out face, and they kissed again. They held hands as he escorted her back to her quarters. When they reached her door.

"Do you not wish to make plans?" This time Rosa was the one who was confused.

"Make plans for what?"

"The wedding, of course, most women enjoy that sort of thing don't they?" Rose blinked for a moment, and almost laughed, but stopped herself.

"Proteus, what... Proteus I don't really mind what we do. I'm sure that since you're getting married. Everyone in Syracuse will have to attend, if it was my choice it would be a small quiet wedding. But," She continued to smile up at him. Rosa took a step closer, reached up and cupped his face.

"I have what I want. As long as at the end of that day, I can call you mine and you call me yours. I don't care how we get there." Rosa opened her door and took a step inside.

"I will talk to the event planners in the morning. Goodnight Proteus, sleep well."

"Goodnight... my love." Rosa smiled sweetly and warm feeling in her stomach, and closed the door. Though it was still rather early, She decided to go to bed. After changing into her nightclothes, and crawling into bed. Then thought something that made her blush crossed her mind.

What does he look like under all those high collared clothes of his? She knew, he practiced many sports. He was physically fit, extremely handsome. She felt like she was dreaming. She was engaged to an extremely loving and caring man, who also happen to be very attractive. And she would never have to worry about money ever again. How did she get so lucky? She'd never been this happy before.

She reached to her nightstand again, this time pulling out a small leather bound book that was a very old, and weatherbeaten. It'd been passed down from mother-to-daughter in her family for over seven generations. Her mother had given it to her when she became a woman at twelve, shortly before she passed away.

Inside the book was each generations advice on how to be a good wife and mother. She had read the first-half as was allowed, which taught her how to cook, clean, and raise children. But the last chapter in the back of the book she had never read, because only married women were allowed to read this. Normally, the mother and daughter would go over this together, but her mother died when she was thirteen. So she must do it on her own. She knew she was a bit premature in reading it, but she been curious for a long time now. And she was about to be married...

Rosa opened the book, and flipped the pages to the last chapter. Her heart beating rapidly, because she had a good idea what this last chapter was. Rosa turned the page.

Rosa was right. This section of the book explained sex and how to do it properly. It's said that men love it when you put your mouth on their member. And that if you did it properly you could have just about anything you wanted. It explained how to show him what to do to you. Rosa was so embarrassed it even had some rather realistic drawings. She was horrified but still morbidly curious, the thought of doing these things with Proteus terrified and thrilled her.

Unable read any further, and blushing furiously, she closed the book and shoved it back into the drawer beside her bed.

-----o0o-----


	4. Part Four

**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry the previous chapter was so short But I wanted to put out what I had incase I didn't get back to it for a while. Which I didn't. I'm very sorry!

Also please excuse if Kale's personality is a bit off, it's been years since I've seen the movie.

**Crazy For Feeling**

**Part Four**

_Writers are vain, selfish, and lazy, and at the very bottom of their motives lies a mystery. Writing a book is a long, exhausting struggle, like a long bout of some painful illness. One would never undertake such a thing if one were not driven by some demon one can neither understand nor resisit. -George Orwell_

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Rosa not bearing to stay inside on such a beautiful day, headed outside the castle. Though if Proteus knew she had left her guard he would be most upset.

She rarely let her hair untied and it flew wild and unkempt in the crisp sea air. Rosa had really come to love Syracuse and it's people. The smell of the sea every morning was comforting and now it reminded her of Proteus, and her journey away from here prison.

The white summer dress she wore was not quite warm enough without the thick underclothes women were normally ment to wear under dresses. Rosa found them stifling, they hindered free movement. She couldn't relax in all the layers she was required to wear inside the castle.

She did not stay out long, though she wished too, as not to cause panic. Rosa was back in time for the morning meal. Everyone was already seated when she arrived never the less King Dymus greeted her warmly. The other guests noticing her for the first time, began to clap and offer congratulations.

"You look lovely M'dear." Dymus greeted her warmly.

"Thank you very much sire," Trying not to blush furiously, she moved to take her seat. Catching eyes with Proteus across the table, he smiled encouragingly, somewhat embarrassed. I smiled in understanding as turned his attention back to the balding politician that was monopolizing his attention over the political agendas of the wedding. The meal was served shortly after that.

Rosa to her distaste, was stuck gossping with the other high class women of the court. Listening to them prattle on about how lucky she was getting to marry a prince, considering her station, of course. Wedding plans, dress designs, who was being invited. They all wanted to see the ring of course, then complained at how small it was, how drab, all the while making small insinuations about her looks as well.

Normally Rosa was very even tempered, the way she grew up. If you opened your mouth you might get fist to it. But these women were so spoiled and mean and backhanded... it was infuriating that anyone could be so, so shallow.

"I don't see how you let him get away with giving you such an awful ring," Hitrice whispered leaning towards her.

"I mean whats the point of marrying a prince if you don't get lot's of jewlery and presents out of it?" The other girls choursed thier agreements. Rosa seethed behind her calm blank face.

"What about love?" She asked honestly, surely they believed in love?

Most of the girls sneered including Hitrice,

"Love?," She asked snidely. "Like your actually marrying him for love." She laughed cruelly, and shrugged.

"I mean, all you have to do is pop out a kid and you can have anything."

"...and anyone." Katia giggled, as the others followed suit.

Not able to stand them a moment longer she quitely excused herself turning away from Proteus' concerned look before he saw her cry. Once she had left the room calmly, she ran.

She ran tears burning her eyes, past the quards, past the gates, past everything until she reached the shore. Falling to her knees she let the tears finally fall. How could have thought she could do this? She wasn't high class, she couldn't run a kingdom, decide people she didn't know to fates she wouldn't wish on her father.

She had never fully realised what marrying Proteus would mean until that moment in the dining hall. The wieght of responsibility and power that came with it scared her. She felt heavy so with it this knowledge.

And then she thought of Proteus, Proteus loved her. He had promised to protect and cherish her, love her. Anything that hurt he would fix, with each other they could conquer the obstacles of life, together. Who cared what those women thought they didn't matter. She knew Proteus loved her and she loved him.

Rosa realised this and felt freed by the knowlege. Such was the power of love. Smiling comfortingly to herself Rosa stood and started to make her way back to the castle, holding herself.

So deep in her thoughts that she paid no attention to where she was going and ran straight in to a very tall man's chest. Who was also not wearing a shirt. Rosa flushed red.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I..."

"Rosa?!" Her head snapped up to meet the wide dark eyes of a black man she hadn't seen in eleven years.

"Kale? My Goodness I haven't seen... How are you?" Kale laughed and he hugged me by swinging my around by my waist.

"I have been well, you look very beautiful." She smiled up at him shyly, blushing.

"Thank you. So Why are you in Syracuse?Have you finally decided to settle down, you need a good woman to keep you honest." Rosa poked good naturedly at him. Kale gave her a bashfule look shaking his head.

"Merina's bout to have her baby, we didn't want to be out at sea when she went into labor."

"Merina?" Rosa frowned.

"Sinbad's wife, Merina?..."Kale trailed off at her expression. "You didn't know?" I shook my head silently holding back tears.

"I haven't talked or seen a letter rom S-Sinbad in 11 years..." She felt the tears well up.

"Rosa... I... I'm sorry." Kale pulled me into a bear hug. It did make her feel better.

"Don't cry, I'm sure he had a good reason..." After several moments Rosa composed herself and backed away from Kale.

"I won't he's obviously gotten on with his life, as have I I don't need him anymore." If I was to be queen I could not be getting emotional like this in public anymore.

Putting up a smile she looked at Kale.

"So where are you staying? Since your obviously going to be here a while."

"Proteus will probably offer us a place to stay."

"Proteus as in Prince Proteus? Sinbad is friends with the future king of Syracuse?" Kale nodded, frowning.

"Well," she said giving a half smile. "At least I won't have to invite you over for dinner."

"What do you mean?"

"Proteus is my fianc'e we are to be married." Rosa showed Kale her engagement ring.

"Your... getting married? Your father isn't forcing you to this, because if he is..." Rosa touched his shoulder softly shaking her head.

"At first, but I've gotten to know Proteus and it not about my father or Sinbad anymore, I love him." She smiled softly looking at the ring he had given her.

"He makes he happy." Looking up at the sky she realised how late it was getting. Not noticing the pained expression on Kale's face.

"I should head back I don't want Proteus to have the send the quards out after me. It was good to see you Kale." Smiling she pulled Kale down so she could kiss his cheek, and headed back to the castle.

"Goodbye, Rosa."

**-----o0o-----**


End file.
